They Call Me Killer
by Blackened Blood
Summary: Hey remember Max? Remember her story? Did you think that was bad? Well this time it’s my story. I’m Fang and welcome to Fang’s World, somewhere you don’t wanna be, and something you’re not going to forget. FAX LATER ON!
1. Prologue

They call me Killer, I think you should know why, because I kill people, or at least I want to. There is another part of me that I try to control, but he's just too strong. I don't know who he is but when I get out, he is the first one to be dead. The main goal of my life is to murder the flock, Destroy Itex, and get rid of the people I do not like. Simple eh? No, its not, first of all I'm trapped in someone's body, and who knows? I'm probably still in the school doing tests or I could be out on the run, free, or I could be trapped in an ugly old human body that's just useless. Either way, I'm stuck here; trying to find a way out, the only thing in this room is a very large brain. Maybe, just maybe if I mess with this ugly goop, I could get out of hell's heaven. Why I said hell's heaven you ask? Because hell is obviously worse then being trapped inside someone's head, or brain, which makes this heaven; people in hell would die to be in a place like this. Oh that's right, they're already dead; oh well to bad for them, 'cause I'm considered lucky.

Hey remember Max and the flock? Remember her story? Did you think that was bad? Well this time it's my story. I'm Fang and, welcome to Fang's World, somewhere you don't wanna be, and something you're not going to forget.

* * *

I will post the real first chapter in a few days or in a week, please review if you like it, if nobody does then I wont post a chapter.

Angelz-in-Heaven


	2. What The Hell?

**NOTE: Please just read one chapter, if you don't like it tell me why! Its not getting anywhere now but in the following chapters will be sooo much better and hopefully longer.**

* * *

**FANGS POV**

We were flying over New York, Max wanted to go back to the places we've been. I don't know why but it gives us something to do since we destroyed The School. Ahem, mostly because of me, all thanks to my beloved blog, and bloggers, I thank you for helping me to destroy The School, even though I wasn't there to witness it.

"Hey look there's the park we stayed at!" Said Nudge, pointing to a fairly large and familiar park.

"Oh, yeah can we land Max? Please!!" Whined Angel.

"Yeah, my wings are getting tired." Complained The Gasman.

Oh wait, here it comes…

"And I'm hungry!" Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and Total chimed.

Well, at least Iggy is quiet.

"Yeah we should go to that coffee shop again." Said Iggy.

Guess I spoke to soon.

Max glanced at me, eyes begging for help. If you know me, I smirked and shrugged my shoulders. What? You thought I was going to help her? Well I guess you thought wrong.

I looked at the threesome doing Bambi Eyes, Angel's, big, blue and beautiful, Nudge's, slightly watering from not blinking for a while, which looked like melted chocolate bars for eyes and for Total's, It looked like he was taking a shit and it wouldn't come out. I laughed at this… a constipated Total, no more human food for you, I can just imagine the barking and growling noises, and glares from the cute little black mutt if I told him that, but sadly he was just trying to look cute, which wasn't a big success.

"Fine we'll go, we were going to land soon anyways."

We all swooped down and landed, mind you it was midnight, I know this 'cause I bought a watch. What? We hybrids need to know the time too!

"Fang! Time!" said Max.

"Midnight." I replied.

"Me and Iggy are going to get some food, don't complain for what you get, or you don't eat at all." Yelled Max as she and Iggy walked away into the night.

Times like this is when you need an ipod. I actually mean all the time, even though I don't know any good bands, I'm sure there is something I'm going to like out there.

"Ok, guys, pick a spot. That's where you're sleeping. Don't make too much sound, there could still be someone or something after us."

And boy was I right, but didn't know it yet.

**KILLERS POV**

Boy I wish I new more science on the human body! Then I can get out of here. One small wrong movement on this brain, then I can kill this man. I don't want that because then I would never come out and kill the people who need to be killed. If I don't want to kill someone then I wouldn't have a name.

Shit! Can't this thing be labeled? I remember that at the back of the brain controls sight… if only it was at least color coated.

I quickly walked to the back of the brain and tried to look through the pink mush. Hey! I can see!

**FANGS POV**

After everyone set up their sleeping spot, I handed everyone thin blankets to keep warm, when I felt something walking in my head. What the hell? Then my brain started tickling, and I twitched. Okay, if there is something happening to me, I really want to know what. Then it stopped… at least I'm okay. I really should talk to Max about this but I don't want her to worry so, I'm going to wait until it happens again.

I heard some talking then I walked over I found Nudge talking about a band she saw on a billboard.

"Her name is Avril Lavigne and she's the next best thing, you should have seen her! She was sooooooooo pretty! Avril use to be the punk type and now she' sooooo girly just like meee! But whatever happened to Mariana's Trench? I hear they're still big, but mostly by only two songs, ShakeTramp and Decided To Break it! And that other band, Fall-"

"Nudge, shh!" I said covering her mouth; I didn't think Gazzy or Angel cared about her talking, not to be mean or anything.

"Where's Total?" I asked, its like he vanished.

"He said he was taking a shi-" Said Angel.

"Language!" I said, boy is Total going to get it for swearing in front of the kids. But Total taking a shit made me smile, almost laughing at my inside joke about Total trying to make Bambi Eyes... I shook my head.

"Something wrong?" Asked Nudge.

"Nope, something right, something very right…" I said. Boy, am I evil.

I felt Angel trying to get in my head, but luckily I put on my mind reader proof shield.

"Aww." Whined Angel.

"You shouldn't be reading minds anyway, Angel." You got that right.

I heard grass crumpling behind and I turned around and set my brain in combat mode. But it turns out Max and Iggy were back with three McDonald's bags in each hand. Yumm! I licked my lips; this is going to be good.

**KILLERS POV**

I saw me handing out fairly thin blankets to three kids, one African American girl with brown eyes, a pale blond boy with blue eyes, and a little blond girl with big blue eyes. They would be very interesting to kill.

The only bad thing was I couldn't hear that well because the hearing part of the brain was in the middle. At least I could hear.

I went and sat down on a tree stump. God when is this guy going to do something?

Then I walked to the kids who were talking, but I couldn't hear that well. All I heard was that black girl chatting about some loser singer called Avril Lavigne and some band Mariana's Trench. I bet they both suck. I reached out my hand and covered the thin girl's mouth, for her to stop talking nonsense. I spoke, so her name is Nudge… sounds familiar. I spoke again. About someone named Total. Who was this Total?

The little girl with blond curls replied. Almost saying shit, but I said 'Language'. Come on suck it up dude! Let little kids live dangerous! I know I did.

I shook my head. Nudge asked if something was wrong. I said 'nope, something is right, very right.' What does that mean? I have to get a hold of this guy's thoughts to understand what's happening.

That little blond girl was whining. Why? How should I know? After when I replied, it shocked me. So her name is Angel, and she can read minds? It sounds like the freaks I heard about at The School that I want to kill. Once I get out of here I can kill them faster than I planned 'cause they would be right in front of me. Now to figure out which birdbrain I am.

My body turned around and I felt the brain shift gears, then I saw a tall, beautiful thin girl, with chocolate brown eyes and blond medium long hair, and a even taller red head with shocking blue eyes, both holding three McDonald's bags in each hand. I guess I'm the emo kid… greeaat. I hope you know I was being sarcastic… very sarcastic. Now to find his thoughts...

* * *

**I know it doesn't sound that good soo far but i swear its going to get sooo better. and there is going to be Fax/Mang in a couple more chapters. Please review and Ill update sooner!!**


	3. I Did NOT Say That!

FANGS POV

My head was bugging me just as Max got back with Iggy.

After a few minutes of trying to eat the yummy goodness, I just gave up, and shoved my mentally moaning head into my welcoming hands.

"Fang you okay?" asked Max.

No Max, I'm not fine. But since your Max, I'm going to have to answer,

"Yeah,"

"You don't look okay." The flock quickly quieted down and moved their gaze on me.

Are they that worried about me?

"Well… if you thought I wasn't okay, you shouldn't have asked me if I was okay, 'cause I said 'yeah', when you said I don't look okay, you shouldn't no 'cause you aren't me." SHIT!! I didn't say that, I SWEAR!! Even though I just swore, I know worse words then that, my friends.

The walking in my head finally stopped. Phew, now bring on the food!

I started chugging down sodas and practically inhaling the French fries, don't ask about the hamburgers… it's a little embarrassing. Yeah, yeah, little Fangy is embarrassed! Well, HEY to you too, I get embarrassed too!! And yes that did rhyme.

When I was done, the flock was staring at me.

"What?" I said dramatically.

Whoa! Stop there! Was I dramatic? We're talking about Mr. Show-No-Emotion here!

"It sounds like something is wrong with it." Joked Iggy.

"Ok, first of all, I'm not an it, I'm a guy!!! Do I have to prove it?!?!" The flock backed away. Except for Max, anyway.

"We need to talk." She said quietly.

I followed Max as she walked out of the flocks and Iggy's hearing distance.

We stopped at a fast flowing river and sat down on the large rocks circling the water.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I don't know what's happening." I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"It-ah-um-head- oh nothing."

"There's something wrong, your deathly pale. Or at least paler than usual."

I smirked. But why couldn't I tell her what's wrong? Or at least what I think is wrong.

"My head." I managed to choke out.

"What about your head?" She asked.

"Someone,"

"Is,"

"Inside,"

"It."

I stated. Whew, that took almost all my power.

"Yeah sure Fang, there is someone in your head."

"No really." I pleaded.

"I don't know what's going on."

Jeez, I really can't remember the last time I talked _this_ much; I must be really losing it.

"Are you sure you're not sick?"

"Me? Get sick? Nah." Max giggled.

"Tell me if anything else happens." Max said walking away.

"I already have too much to deal with. And since when you talk that much?"

I opened my mouth to reply but instead, I muttered, "Yeah, 'cause it's all about you, bitch." Wait! Wait one second. I did not say that! But yet it came out of my mouth.

She didn't seem to hear, Max was still walking back to the flock.

* * *

**I know this is very short, but deal with it! I made Fang WAY out of character here, but who says its ALL Fang?? haha got you confused there. Please review, if you don't I'll wait until, A VERY LONG TIME to post the next chapter which i am ALMOST done.**

**See ya later, angelz-in-heaven**


	4. A Useless Fight

The next day…

I woke up feeling like I had a hangover. I paused, seeing I'm the last to wake up. And, that there is no one walking in my head. We're good to go

"Max! Are we going to a coffee shop?" Asked Gazzy.

"No sweetie, do you remember the last time you had coffee?" Said Max.

"Yes…" I would not like to talk about that day, lets just say mushy shit was everywhere in the end. I think it doesn't agree with him.

"Can we go shopping?" Asked Angel doing Bambi eyes.

"Yeah, why not?"

So we were off.

We walked in a big Mall in New York; I don't know which one 'cause I wasn't paying attention.

_Hey._

Who said that?

_Me._

Who's me?

_I'm you._

How can you be me, if I'm me?

_I'm another part of you. I can help you._

Why do I need help?

_Quit acting like a 7 year old, AND SHUT UP!!_ Suddenly he calmed down.

_I can help you, if you help me._

Well… how?

I can help you fight better and get the girls. I hear you thinking about Max a lot. Sometimes it gets a little dirty.

SHUT UP! I don't think of Max like that!

…Is it you who is walking in my head?

If you feel like someone's walking in your head, well that's because someone is you moron!

What can I call you?

They call me Killer.

Why?

No answer. I finally know how Max feels; am I going crazy?

I finally came back to the real world, and found Max in my face,

"Fang, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah." I replied following the flock.

"You fell asleep during your haircut."

Wait. What haircut?

We walked past a mirror, and I took in my new reflection, the new Fang.

My dark brown hair was now died jet-black and in the lighting, showed a shade of dark blue. The style is what I read on the net, called EMO. It looks freaking awesome.

I found walking in the mall; lots of hot chicks were checking me out. I guess I'm too hot to handle.

But what's the deal with this guy, Killer in my head? What does he want me to do for him? What is he going to tell me in return? All there is is unanswered questions.

I followed Max into this store called Hot Topic. It looked pretty cool. It was mostly filled with black, which is my favorite color.

"Do you want to look in this store?" Asked Max.

I nodded.

I picked out a cool looking The Used sweater, who ever they were, and black jeans, which were slightly tight. Matching black socks and some guy combat boots. I'd say I looked like a emo/Goth kid. Who cares? According to Itex, nobody knows we exist.

Max paid for them with her Maximum Ride card. And I changed into my new clean clothes. I smelled and looked shit before, well except for my hair… chyeah.

We went to a few other stores and got the others clothes. I looked more closely at everyone and noticed they got haircuts to… I'm blind. No offence Iggy!

Iggy's hair was cut a lot shorter; his strawberry blond hair came up in spikes, mixed with red and black hair dye.

The Gasman's hair also had spikes. Probably wanted to be just like Iggy. His hair was just a little shorter and had green streaks.

Nudge's long curly hair is now short, about up to her shoulders. It was straightened, with turquoise blue streaks framing her face.

Angel's haircut was cute. Her long blond hair is now in the middle of her shoulder blades. And of course, she had bright pink steaks. Whoever invented the color pink, is going to die. Since he's already dead, I can still curse him.

It could be a she.

Oh, whatever.

Then he disappeared.

I noticed Max. Oh god, she was as beautiful as ever, blond hair cascading down her back, with side bangs in the front. Bright brown eyes were gleaming in the artificial light. She was just so beau-

If you call her beautiful, ONE more time, ill kill her.

You can't.

Watch me.

But I didn't say beautiful yet.

_You just did sperm face._

If I had the chance I would kill YOU, I can't believe you called me sperm face.

No answer.

"TALK TO ME YOU FUCKING LOSER! OR ILL KILL YOU, I SWEAR!" What I didn't know is that I yelled out loud.

I was facing a kid he was taller than me. Just by 2 inches. He was very muscular, and seemed very pissed at me. Oops…

Max nudged me. "Uh, Fang…"

"What did you say?" He asked, using his black eyes to burn wholes in my head.

"Nothing." I mumbled, walking away.

"Don't you turn your back on me!" He barked, pulling me back to face him.

I changed from EMO kid to MACHO dude. I raised my head, to show pride. I crossed my arms that screamed, I'm-way-better-than-you-and-you-know-It. I leaned on one leg, acting as if I didn't care.

I was not exactly sure what my body language showed was macho, but you have to admit, I did look somewhat tough.

"What do you want?" I spat.

The rest of the flock was now paying attention, all scared for what was to happen. But I wonder, why are they scared when they are used to running away, their lives at stake for going back to the school. And also when they get attack by flyboys and erasers.

"I want you dead." He glared.

All of a sudden a girl came out of nowhere. Or at least I didn't see her coming.

"Hey, honey." She purred at him, flipping her brown hair out of her face.

She looked and acted like the average slut. She was wearing maybe a 5-inch long mini jean skirt, with a black polo, which was very tight and so short; it showed 4 ½ of her flat stomach.

I feel like I am going to be sick. But instead of barf, this came out.

"Who is she? Your slut of the day?" What? I didn't say–

"I'm surprised someone as hideous as you could even find a girlfriend. I guess you have to take what you get." –that.

I'm just trying to help you out!

I don't need help!

It seemed he ignored me, and I had more word vomit, even if it is his voice. When you think about it, it does sound deeper.

"You fuck and run don't you? You just get a girl wasted, and you leave when you knock her up don't you?"

"What?" He yelled, looking as if it were true.

He began walking forward, pushing me through the outside doors.

"You want to fight? Well let's fight then, nerdy boy."

Ha! Me nerdy? That's a big joke.

Let me control you, I want to tease him. Oh and it shall be good joy.

DON'T YOU DARE, YOU, YOU… THING!

Of course he 'controlled' me anyway.

He let the jerk come charging at me, making me turn away at the last second.

He made me run up to him and let him punch me. Which feel a little bit like normal humans feel a mosquito bite. I might be exaggerating a bit. Okay a lot, it actually felt like a 4 year old punching you.

"You call those punches?"

" I don't see you defending yourself, girly bitch!" He yelled in my face.

My body gave one weak punch that made him fall to the ground.

"I wasn't even trying. Whose the girly bitch now?"

It seemed the jerk finally took notice of the flock, but his eyes kept focus on Max.

"Who is this fine honey?" He purred.

"Don't. You. Dare." I grinded my teeth, this time it was actually me who was speaking.

He ignored me and walked up to Max, cupping her face in his hands.

"Back off!" Max snapped.

"This ones feisty, just how I like them."

I just lost it. My face, beat red, eyes turned to ice cold black, hands were clenched.

I was going to kill this dude.

I growled, before tackling him down, punching him repeatedly in all the spaces I could think of.

I stopped to take a look at my new mater piece.

His face was shattered. His skull had a dent. His eyes were turning black, crying tears of blood. His nose was hanging low, almost like I broke the bone right off, with only the blooded skin holding it together. His mouth was no longer kissable. I knocked out four of his teeth, leaving gaps that oozed out blood.

I inspected the rest of his body, which resulted to, all of his ribs broken, a snapped wrist, broken legs and lets just say having kids wasn't an option.

Now that's more like it.

Then I realized what I'd done. I would have never hurt a human that much. But for some reason I had urges to kill him.

With me inside, you'll find to have different urges like this. Just because I love to hurt and kill.

"What has gone into you?" Max said, her eyes sad.

Oh, Max if only you knew.

* * *

**Hey guys! this one is way longer, i find it kind of stupid, but whatever. Soon it will get some where I promise.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!**

REVIEW!!!

REVIEW!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!

**angelz-in-heaven**

**P.S. suggestions welcome D**


	5. Telling Max

We flew him to the hospital and risked being seen. By now he is unconscious. We told the doctor's he jumped off a building. HAHA, that was a lie.

We were waiting in the waiting room. I know we should've have fled New York, but Max said we had to stay to make sure he was going to be all right. I didn't think he was going to.

_You learn well, my friend._

We aren't friends! FUCK OFF! I never meant to hurt him that much!

_ I guess my anger rubs off on you._

What do you mean?!

_I mean, soon enough we can become one._

Well, I'm sorry to say, that's not going to happen.

_I'm afraid it will, and there is now stopping it now._

You're just trying to scare me!

_It's good that I can tell the truth and scare a little wimp like you._

_You'll learn to like it._

NO!!

"Fang? Fang, are you okay?" Max asked.

I mumbled a reply.

"Can you tell me what happened? The flock is asleep." She whispered.

I turned my gaze on Max, my pale skin, even paler. My dark brown eyes' color was faded. My face was expressionless. Everything was cold, and timid.

"Its him." I whispered.

"Who is 'him'?" She asked, brown eyes concerned.

"It's Killer."

"Who is he?"

"He is trapped. He is inside my head."

I looked around frantically when I heard footsteps, but they just faded away.

Max waited for me to speak.

"He talks to me."

"He-" I started.

"Wait." Said Max, getting up to close the window that was making a lot of racket.

When the window was closed, I could smell the antiseptic smell even more, and hear the silence increasing in this part of the hospital. It's just like The School in many ways. I hated it here.

I met Max's gaze again, I spoke dark and coldly, "He told me to hurt him, he controlled me at first when I was teasing him. He stopped when he felt my anger, when that guy walked up to you and touched you. All it took was a little encouragement to let out all my rage at him. By the time I realized what I was doing, it was to late."

I lowered my head, "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to hurt him, or anyone."

I saw as Max began soaking it all in.

"It's okay Fang. Its just we were terrified when we saw you attack him. Your appearance changed. Your eyes went from dark brown, to black to a dark shade of crimson red. We thought you were going to kill him, and any other people that walked by. I wanted to get you off of him, but some how I couldn't. I never even saw you attack an Eraser with that much rage."

Max put her warm hand on top of my cold hand. She held it for a while then said,

"You are so cold and your skin is pale. You should try to get some rest."

I mumbled an okay and closed my eyes. Max never let go of my hand when I fell asleep.

* * *

I was outside. My feet stood cold on the grass coated with morning dew. It was black. I couldn't see. I timidly walked forward.

"72 hours, 22 minutes, 10seconds." Said a voice that echoed across the land.

"In that time, it will change you life."

"In that time, no one can be respected."

"No one can learn to trust."

"There will be no emotion."

"There will be only one thing to focus on."

A spotlight went on and I spotted a tall dark figure walking towards me.

"Me." The echo turned into a voice.

The figure had short black greasy hair. His eyes were a piercing red.

He laughed. It was evil. He knew something. I didn't.

He grinned at me, showing sharp yellow teeth.

"All in good time" He says.

Could that be Killer?

* * *

**I know its short, Im typing the next chapter, so hopfully ill get it on by tomorrow. I need some help to decide what to do in the story. When reviewing, tell me if its a good idea if I make Killer a vampire, it would make the story alot longer, which is fine by me, as long as you guys like it.**

**TELL ME IF YOU WANT KILLER TO BE A VAMPIRE. (sorry that im giving that away...) **

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!! **

**REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!!!**

I NEED TO KNOW. (even though i might do it anyways, tee hee)

angelz-in-heaven


	6. The Dream

**This is my fav chapter I wrote. I dont know why, maybe because its the last one i wrote... who knows?!?**

**Special thanks to: ****aviator301 , ****Nathaniel773 , ****G4B13 , ****tainted-ghost , ****CryingTearsOfBlood , ****flyinhigh , ****Angel of the Black Death , ****Angelz On Edge , ****and drum roll , ****bellabff !!!**

* * *

I was spinning, faster and faster. I found myself in a jail cell. Everything was still dark except for a little bit of moonlight coming through the barred window. 

I watched a figure come towards me. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. The guy is me.

"Hey Max," He snarled.

Was I Max?

"Looking as beautiful as ever I see." My body said.

"Fuck off!" She barked.

"Oh, Max you could've joined me, but you chose the hard way."

"It was the only way." Max growled.

I watched myself as my eyes turned red. I lunged at Max.

I past out.

I opened my eyes and looked and myself. I wasn't Max anymore. I was nothing. I looked up and saw my body on Max's body. She was full of blood, and so was I. It turned around. It wasn't me. It was that guy. It was him. I looked down at my hands. I was Fang again.

Killer walked up to me.

_"Figure it out yet?"_

"Figure what out?"

_"What I am."_

"Your nothing!" I spat.

_"I'm just like you. They put me inside you not knowing what I was."_

_"We are supposed to be partners. You wont let me."_

_Just relax._ The last part was said in my head.

"No, what did you do to Max?!"

_"The same thing I did to the flock. Your next."_

I ran up to Max. Oh, my poor beautiful Max.

Her skin was white. Her neck was slit open. Her body was clean from blood. But before when Killer was on her she was full of blood.

"No blood." I mumbled. I smoothed her hair out of her face. I looked in her eyes. They were cold black. In the middle of her fore head were two words carved in her smooth skin.

_You're next._

I woke up from my nightmare. It almost seemed real. But it is my imagination. I looked around. The hospital waiting room was my clear view.

Water dripped off my face. It was sweat. I realized I was breathing heavily, like a just came up from under the water, almost drowning. My heart rate increased and now was beating 2 faster. More sweat beads rolled off my face. I wiped my head on my sleeve.

I looked at Max beside me. She looked so graceful when she was sleeping.

There was a flash.

Max's lifeless form reappeared in front of me. Her black eyes rolled up and inside her head. Her blue lips opened and let out a moan. Her slit in her throat was blowing out smoke. Inhaling, exhaling. Her hair got darker as each second past until it turned black.

There was another flash.

The beautiful blond, living Max was sleeping. No slit. Color on her skin. She was fine. Her head was resting in the crook of my neck, her warm breath tickling my skin.

I reached out and grabbed her soft hand and held it in my cold palm.

This was perfect.

FLASH

Killer was standing over Iggy. Iggy's already lifeless eyes were stabbed with a knife. Killer was still working on his masterpiece. He dragged the knife over to Iggy's mouth and cut it in a curve to make him smile. It looked sick, he was bloody every where. He starts making tiny deep scratch marks all over his face. He took the blade and did one last finishing touch. He cut up horizontally on Iggy's nose. It showed some bones sticking out. When he got off of Iggy, the blood was gone.

He walked away. The expression on his face said pleasure.

FLASH

I was facing Iggy back in the hospital. His lifeless eyes closed, but not stabbed. His nose was still on right, and his mouth wasn't cut to curve into a smile.

I'm seeing things.

I tried closing my eyes but the pictures of Max and Iggy dead were stuck in my head.

_Having fun?_

Get them out of my head!!!!!!!!!!

I must be going crazy.

I need help.

_Aw, I would love to stop it, but I can't. Once I start, I can't stop._

I got up and ran to the nearest washroom, which was just around the corner.

I didn't care if I woke Max or any else. I needed the toilet.

I slammed the door and bent over the toilet, puking my guts out.

Once I thought I was done, I got up and started for the door when,

FLASH

Iggy's lifeless body appeared. He moaned with the smile like mouth of his and got up. His hair started turning to liquid. It was blood. I saw scares all over Iggy's head. He opened his mouth to an incrediable size and-

FLASH

I got back to the toilet and repeated the vomit process.

Am I ever going to get away from this toilet?

I walked out of the washroom feeling more confident. I wasn't going to let those images get to me. Or even Killer.

I sat back down in my seat next to Max. She was awake.

I tried faking a smile towards her, but it didn't work.

"Fang, did something happen in your dream?" She asked in a morning hoarse voice.

Max, you don't even know the start of it.

"Why?" I said acting like I didn't know what she was talking about. I did.

The sun peeked out from the window lighting up the room to a warmer color blocking out some of the bright artificial light.

"You were sweating and turning and turning and turning."

"Oh. I was?"

"Yeah. Something happened. You nearly woke up the flock when you started moaning."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I don't remember my dream" I said, my eye twitching. CRAP! She knows I'm lying, my eye twitched!

She gave me an amused smile.

"You can tell me." She said.

I don't know if it's me, but Max seems to be acting a little different.

"Tell you what?" Asked Iggy.

YES! Saved by the Igg-master!

"Nothing." I mumbled, secretly with joy. I did not want to tell Max what I saw. Or what I heard. Or even what I might still see.

* * *

**Wow, 2 chappy's in one day! Im spoiling you guys! Im probably not going to upodate in a while. Or maybe I will. I dunno, But it looks like Im going to go with the Vampire idea. Only one person voted against it.**

**Now... REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW PLEASE?!?**


	7. A New Tradition

A doctor walked through the door.

"Are you the kids who saved Luke, the guy who jumped off a building?" He asked.

Max nodded.

"He's not doing well. He lost an incredible amount of blood last night. If we're lucky, he might live for another 2 hours."

Lucky? That's horrible. Why did I have to do that? How did I get angry enough to hurt someone when the can barely hurt me?

_You did what's right. He was bugging Max. You don't want anything to happen to Max do you?_

It wasn't right! I would do anything for Max, as long as she doesn't know that. She thinks we're just like siblings.

"I'll come back in 15 minutes, and you can see him before he passes away." He said, turning around going down a long white corridor.

_He deserved it. He is a guy going around using girls like Max._

Since you're so smart, how would you know that?

_I know a lot of things. I can read minds, only if they are weak. I can only read human brains._

"Fang." Said Iggy.

I looked up at him.

"What happened?"

He knows that I know what he's talking about.

I told him everything I told Max.

"So, he's trapped in your head?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And he had a dream. Come on Fang, I know you remember it." Said Max.

"I don't want to tell you." I said. I didn't want to sound rude, but it did.

"It couldn't be that bad." Said Iggy, patting me on the back.

"It is. And I'm afraid there is going to be more." I said.

"It that what really happened?" Asked Angel.

Uh oh, I didn't want the kids to hear.

"That's weird." Said Gazzy.

I nodded.

"So, you mean like this guy named Killer is stuck in your head? That must be creepy. He made you do that didn't he? Well we're going have to get him out of there and-"

Iggy's hand covered here mouth to let me speak,

"He didn't really make me hurt him. Well, when I was going crazy all over him, I think he gave me his anger, or pleasure of hurting people."

"What, so he's going to make you hurt us?" Asked Angel.

"No sweetie, Fang wont let him hurt us." Said Max sweetly.

I tried giving Max a look but she didn't look at me. What if I can't control who I hurt? What if he makes me kill Max? I don't know, but I'm going to try everything in my power to stop him. If I knew how…

"What if we take him out? It shouldn't be that hard." Said Total.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." I said. "He says people call him Killer, so he might be from the School, which is how he even got in my mind. If he gets out, he's going to kill everyone he sees."

"I agree." Said Iggy. "But if he can control you, and speak to you, don't you think soon he'll find a way out?"

"Let's hope not." Said Max.

A guy cleared his voice from behind us.

It was the doctor from before. Had he heard?

"Follow me." He said walking down a white corridor.

We followed.

"Luke's parents would like to meet you. They want to give you a gift for trying to save him."

I groaned. Max nudged me in the ribs. She gave me a look. I nodded.

She said something like, 'Don't worry about it'.

But there is too much things to worry about. Will I hurt Max and the flock? Will I join teams with him? Will I become him?

We stopped at a door with the number 402 on it.

Max told the doctor that I wanted to see him alone first.

I cautiously walked in. The room was small and white. With three chairs surrounding the bed.

Luke was lying there. His skin pale from loss of blood, His broken bones were rapped up in casts, His eyes were still black, and his head was in a brace, from the dent I made.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him.

I heard someone quietly singing.

_I gotta take this moment just to push you down,  
__Spin you around with my foot on the back of your neck,  
__Up on the curb with the pressure on your teeth,  
__NOT GONNA TO TAKE THIS, NOT GONNA TAKE THIS!_

Killer.

FLASH

I saw my body bent over Luke's. I was punching everywhere to the beat of a heart.

FLASH

_Like this song?_

I ignored him and walked closer to Luke.

I touched his hand.

_I see the flood, the terror that gets you soaked,  
This kind it does it, you bleed, I fuckin' already know,  
It's tragic time for the shallow believer,  
NOT GONNA TAKE THIS, NOT GONNA TAKE THIS!_

FLASH

I was carrying Luke while I was flying.

He whispered something I didn't catch before.

He said, "Get rid of him before its too late."

FLASH

What did that mean?

I let go of his hand and started for the exit.

When I heard the beep of death.

BEEEP!

That's when Luke's life ended.

The doctor ran in and pushed me out.

I just realized. I _killed_ someone, for know reason.

Luke's parents were waiting in a waiting room closer to Luke's room than ours.

"He didn't make it." Max said to them.

Luke's mother starting bawling her eyes out, "MY BABY, MY POOR BABY!" She collapsed in Luke's fathers' arms.

I had to do something. I have no idea why I feel so bad; we're talking about strong dark Fang who isn't afraid of anything. Wrong. Even I'm afraid sometimes.

"I have something to tell you." I said to Luke's mom.

_You'll regret it._

Yeah, I'll regret not telling the truth beside, I basically don't even exist.

"Luke didn't jump off a building." I said.

Everyone's eyes turned to me. They flock already knew, but were surprised for what I was about to say.

"I. Hurt. Him. And I'm so sorry."

"YOU HURT MY BABY!" She screeched, all of us holding onto our ears.

A nurse walked in, "Is there a problem?" She asked.

"HE HURT MY BABY!"

I started fidgeting.

_I guess I have to do everything myself don't I?_

Wait! Don't!

I was to late. He was going to start controlling my speech.

"Come on, he was a man whore anyways, you don't know the real him." Killer said.

Neither do I.

_Well, I read his mind, IDIOT._

Wow, that hurt A LOT.

"What?" Yelled, Luke's dad.

Run. Is what my instincts told me, but Killer was in control and I couldn't move.

The nurse was running down a hallway, calling for help.

"He is a bully with problems, uses girls, treats them like shit, and tries to be on top of the world. I'm GLAD he's DEAD!"

Damn you Killer! He even sounded a little kinder to show it was really me speaking. But I wasn't.

_Ah, that's why I'm smart._

"Lets go," Whispered Max. "She's getting the police."

You don't know how much I want to leave right now.

KILLER! GET ME OUTTA HERE!

_Fine, but I'm doing it my way, dramatic and different. Something nobody has ever seen before._

Oh great. I know exactly what he's thinking.

A few seconds later with the fuming father and moaning mother, the police barged in.

He was going to tease the police. That was NOT a good idea.

_My ideas are always good._

Sure.

"Hello officers, what seems to be the problem?" Killer asked.

The four large officers narrowed their eyes at me.

"ITS HIM!" Screamed, Luke's mom, pointing at me.

"Young man, your being arrested for 2nd degree murder." One of them said.

"Not if you can catch me first!"

Killer made me run down the hallway, the flock following closely behind.

"Stop them!" They yelled.

People looked are way, those near tried grabbing us, but we pushed them away. But someone was smart. He thought of something. He and another guy took some dental floss and held it across the hallway inter sections. Killer let go, and put me back in control as we fell all over each other.

Just as we were getting back up, the police caught up, they were riding on a cart were the workers carry food to feed the patients. There were more cops now, about 12.

The same four from before gained up on me and grabbed me. I spotted a large window 15 yards (Or meters) away. They hand cuffed my. I kicked them off, and they all slammed into a wall. People around me watched, amazed. Max and the flock got the rest of the cops away.

I pulled my hands appart, shattering the handcuffs. Some people gasped and said, "How did he do that?"

"U and A!" Max yelled, when we saw more cops running down a hallway. We jumped through the window and spread our wings and flew away. More people gasped and a lot of people said. "Is it a bird?" "Is it a plane?" "No, its… kids?" Even the people on the groun looked up. I chuckled to myself, even though some of New York saw are wings, again. I guess it's a tradition now.

* * *

**Liked that one? its not the best, but a police chase is always fun! This one was pretty long, its about 1,500 words! The song that Killer sung was Slit Your Own Throat by The Used. I Love that band!!!!!! Please review! don't worry, im not puting 17 review words, im putting 20!!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**even if you absolutely HATE it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! - angelz-in-heaven**


	8. The Explosion

We were flying in the air. Going as fast as we can go. It's been 2 hours since the incident. No one talked. Everyone concentrated on flying.

Max led us to some mountains. They were huge, perfect for hiding out for a few days.

"What the cheese was that about?" Asked the Gasman.

I gave him a look. He knew what that was about.

He shrugged and went to go help Iggy start a fire. Angel and Nudge went to go take a nap.

It was a rough night, for all of us. I checked my watch it was 8:00pm.

I was thinking. Thinking about what might happen in the future. I've thought about this before. Every time I think what life would be like if I wasn't a mutant, it always changes. Or when I think of the future, it always changes. Like now, I'm picturing me siding with the school and attacking the flock. I know that wouldn't happen. I know I wouldn't betray them. They are my family. Forever and always, through good and bad, for better and for worse, they will always be there and ill be there for them too. Ugh, I'd even be there for Total.

The next thought in my head was Max, my beautiful Max. I watched her gather some supplies to help Iggy and the Gasman. I let my thoughts travel, until I got to _Killer_.

Ever since I found out he was in my head, my life changed. It started with him controlling my mouth. Next was the talking in my head. Then he makes me beat up some innocent kid, _and_ kill him. He also got me to run for the police, who led me no choice, but to spread my wings and flee. But what bugs me the most, is that dream. Of Killer, me and Max, or the flash back to the dreams I had. Even showed Iggy. They were turning into something, some creature, some _dead_ creature.

_The cops got a few pictures when you flew away. They know your nothing of the ordinary. They think your satin's workers who kill people. There is going to be a big article tomorrow._

Yeah, thanks to you.

_I told you not to tell them._

It was the right thing to do. Since I didn't do it.

_But you did. And you'll do it again._

No I wont.

_Don't argue we both know what's going to happen._

Oh? I do, don't I?

_Don't get sarcastic with me!_

Yeah? What are you going to do? Tell my mom?! Good luck with that!

_You'll regret that._

And he was gone. Oh Shit! What was he going to do now?

I have to be patient. I hate the waiting game.

I decided to make myself useful and went to find a water source to bathe and drink.

I flew in the air giving me more time to think. Instead I focused all my energy to keep flapping my wings and eyeing every speck of blue on the ground.

BAM!

There was an explosion. I dropped a couple feet in surprise clutching my ears, preparing for another one, or an after blow. Nothing came. I looked ahead using my raptor vision a saw smoke drifting in the air towards the sky. Out of curiosity, I flew towards the thick smoke.

It was a gigantic space ship thing. It looked like a comet or an asteroid. I looked to my left and a saw I stream flowing freely right beside the crash.

At least I found water?

I landed 2-foot ball fields away.

What could it be? Aliens? No. There's no such thing but who said nothing can happen? Look at me; I'm sure your best friend can fly.

I started walking towards it. I stopped. I must not let my curiosity take over. Think common sense. I should go back to the flock, tell them where some water is, and explain my erotic discovery. Not what some people would do, but someone besides Max should be responsible.

I waited another moment or 2 examining from afar. Then I left.

I flew back. Pumping my wings up and down as fast as I could, wishing I had Max's power, or at least on of my own so I can get there faster.

I spotted Nudge sitting on a rock. I turned and swooped down and ran to Max, who was sitting on the ledge of the mountain.

"Max!" I spoke loudly.

She looked at me.

I smirked.

"Come check this out. Bring them."

I tried acting calm. But when I spoke to Max some little bursts of excitement escaped my lips.

I ran and jumped of the cliff spreading out my wings. I looked back and saw Max and the flock following me.

I never thought it felt so powerful to be in charge and having people look up to you. It just feels so right.

We flew over some familiar mountains in silence. Then some one… I bet you couldn't guess… broke it.

"Where exactly are we going?" Asked Nudge.

Before I could reply, "I mean we just were getting settled and about to eat some sort of dinner, but it wont be rats, I'll make sure of it. There might not even be rats here. So where your taking is probably the best rat populated place which would make me mad and a waste of everybody's time or you might be-"

"Nudge, you don't even know if it's something to do with rats or food, its something more important. Right Fang?" Iggy said interrupting Nudge. But she didn't mind.

I grunted a reply.

I looked ahead, using my raptor vision. No more smoke. I looked down. The space ship was still there. Not like it was going to go anywhere…

I turned to look at the flock, just noticing their curious expression.

"I'll race you." I called, leading them towards the wreck.

I heard Gazzy complain how I cheated.

Then I heard a whisper in my head.

I just can't wait till you find out about Itex.

KILLERS POV

My eyes have finally adjusted to the darkness. And all I see is some pink mush of a brain! But what I found out is if you move some of it out of the way and climb in, it's just like a very confusing control panel! Now I get to use all the senses at once.

If little Fangy were scared of that pathetic nightmare, he would kill himself for what else's coming…

I looked into Fang's vision. He was standing at the rocket disguised like a comet and laughed.

"I just can't wait tell you find out about Itex…"

* * *

**Hey people! I'm not sure if Max got rid of Itex or The School... oh well, tell me if you know. Anyways this is an important sad note!!! I'm not going to update/post in a VERY LONG TIME!! Sorry!! I need to write almost the whole story and fix all the grammer and make it sound better. The reason is because, I have confused some people in the past... and I'm sorry! I'll write as most and as fast as I can to please you all.**

**P.S ... dont hate me!! **

**Oh and I was suppose to change this chapter for it to make more sense... I was too lazy and... I left it for you to figure out... I'm sorry.**


	9. The Envelope

**Hey guys!! I haven't updated in quite a while, but here is another chapter. Its just a little bit short but I'm already working on the next chapter so you'll see that one soon. I don't really get to much of the point in this chapter, I find it quite odd... yeah so if you want the next chapter up sooner, then you'll have to review!! Here's Chapter 8!!**

**

* * *

**FANGS POV 

I looked at Max, unable to think of what to do. She seemed lost in thought, like me. It was dead silent, not even Nudge could find words to speak. The rocket spaceship thingy was sitting in an awkward position, not like an ordinary spaceship thingy. Even though it looked like a rock.

Iggy was the first one to break his concentration and walked to the spaceship thingy.

_It's a ROCKET!_

For once I just ignored his little 'interruption' and continued being, well, in La-la land.

Even though he couldn't see the 'rocket', (I prefer to call it the rocket spaceship thingy…) he somehow sensed it. And he probably smelled it too… it reeked!

Anyways he stopped just a few feet away from the rocket.

"Guys?" He asked, "I think its gunna blow…"

Think or know. I thought, but then he started running, catching his wings in the fast flowing air.

"Up and away!" He shouted, and nobody doubted him then.

I was the last to take off, making sure the others got in the air before I did. But just as I flew up, BAM! Another explosion that made my ears shiver in protest to the noise level. Covering my ears, I flew faster and looked back and saw black, thick smoke covering the air. But what caught my eye was a flicker of white floating towards me.

I stopped and waited for the smoke to die down while keeping my eyes on that white speck. I didn't notice Max's furious expression as I darted towards the white speck into the black cloud.

The White speck grew bigger and bigger, but I was unable to find out why I was so interested of finding out what it was. It turns out it's a piece of paper. How could paper not burn in an explosion? Yeah, that's what I'm trying to figure out.

But it was still there, floating gracefully to, umm, nowhere. And I quickly caught up to it and snatched it. It looked like an envelope… hell it was one. But for some strange reason I felt that if I tried, I wouldn't open it. How could I feel that I couldn't do something that was my choice? I have no clue; I am very, somewhat, confused.

So I just held it to my chest and flew towards Max and the flock. Max was still fuming, but with some confusion, which made her look very cute and still somewhat dangerous. That totally turned me on. Ha-ha, that sounds totally wrong. And why did I say 'totally' twice in the last two sentences? Wait… make that THREE! I swear Nudge must be rubbing off on me. God, don't want a happy Fang do we? No we don't.

"so that beeping noise got louder and I just new it was a bomb, so I panicked-"

Iggy explained the tale of how he figured it out that it was a bomb in a dramatic view… while I, had to face Max.

"What was that?" She whispered, not as angry as I thought.

"Oh, just saw this envelope floating around in the smoke, and I just wanted to see what it says…" I said, maybe blabbering just a little bit.

She ignored my nonsense and asked, "What did it say?"

"Dunno." I replied.

She rolled her eyes sheepishly and tried to snatch the envelope from my arms but I playfully kept it out of her reach.

Max smirked and started to chase me. And so the game began. Even though Max could use her awesome super speed, she didn't wanting to catch me even more well, 'proudly' and claim she was faster than me even though she wasn't using her power. Yeah right. My wingspan is WAY longer than hers, maybe by a couple feet, I guess.

Anyways a felt joyful, putting some extra teasing on my part. I felt jolly. Yes, like Santa Claus. She kept swooping down and making fault movements of trying to get the envelope, trying to trick me. It always worked out, but she still didn't touch the paper.

I was so concentrated on keeping track on Max and on the envelope that when I heard her laughing, it startled me and I fell a few feet in the air, until I noticed that Max snatched the envelope while I was falling. Damn she's good. But I was still slightly embarrassed and annoyed, more embarrassed than annoyed (but I never let my playful expression leave my face… thank god.) that Max beat me. But I tried to show her I took it well and flew right up to her beautiful form and tried to grab her.

That's when I realized that I wasn't really annoyed but something was scratching at the back of my neck, thankfully not Killer, but not literally and that Max was just opening the letter. Something inside me said "DO NOT OPEN THAT LETTER!" Which again thankfully, was not Killer.

When I reached Max just as she was opening the letter, she stopped to look at me. And I realized my face was leaving a trace of my emotion, but this time I didn't care, it was something I needed to say, something that was maybe not right and I had the right to speak out. And I guess she saw how serious and confused I looked, but to me that's probably an understatement.

She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"I don't think you should open that."

Then I heard some mumbling in my head, that obviously wasn't my thoughts.

KILLERS POV

Yes so he found the rocket and the envelope. I didn't think it was going to work, but it did. I might leave the nightmares for later, maybe after he's out of shock. Or I could think up something with my over active imagination and kill this little suckers brain, in his dreams of course but he'll live and learn to call them nightmares. The thing is, I never thought 'nightmares' was exactly the best name for bad dreams. It should be, Killer's dreams. Even that sounds a little childish. And Killer here is all about the R rated things. Maybe one day I'll even invent my own swear word and It would be so bad and so cruel even the meaning is heartless and just terrifying that it well make you shiver and teachers or adults to give you looks of disgust. A word that can only be aloud in R rated films. Now that would be perfect. Even worse then the now super fearless word 'fuck'. Stupid damn people are using it up! Don't waste it on negative situations, really use it to destroy happy and cheerful moods, or the casual 'go to hell' is back in style.

I got disconnected with my thoughts when I saw Max opening the envelope, the absolute thing that could change their little pesky lives. But stupid Fang had to jump in with is useless instincts and, she didn't open it yet. But soon curiosity will over come them, oh you'll see.

Then I started mumbling nonsense in my head.

Maybe if I just… lead him in the right direction… no, or I should just say its not safe to open it…

What I didn't know was I just said that out loud.

* * *

**Yeah so if you found anything wrong with this, or any chapter please tell me and i'll fix it. And If your wondering.. (well some people said I was changing directions in the plot.) about the plot, its never been changed, it just takes a while to get to each parts. I'm basically going on with this story in my head soo, it might not turn out how you think. lol please review... **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW!!!! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	10. The Reading

FANGS POV

We were back at the little spot on the mountain, crowding around a burning fire. We just ate some cooked fish; Max didn't want to waste all of or snacks in our backpacks.

I looked at Max, wanting her to begin the speech about the envelope. Who new an envelope could cause this much trouble? Now you know, NEVER, I repeat, NEVER underestimate a letter you get in the mail. Especially you get a bad feeling. Just think that Fang felt the same way.

I knew the flock was curious, but before dinner they were still preoccupied with Iggy's tale. So I sighed with relief, but now was the time to bring up the problem. I didn't want them to open the letter. Which sounds pretty stupid but you got to feel what I'm feeling to truly believe it.

I think the only thing Max is worried about is Angel reading her mind. The only good thing about Killer's arrival is that he somehow blocks Angel's mind reading ability, which is awesome. Don't tell Angel I said that, she'd get upset.

"Well you see," Max Started. "Fang found this envelope that came out of the explosion, and we're not sure about opening it."

"Why can't we just open it?" Asked Nudge.

Max looked over at me, following the flock.

"I just don't think we should open it." I told them.

_… Guess here it goes…_

_Whatever you do, do not open that freaking paper!_

Why?

_Just. Don't._

Hmm… maybe you're making me feel like I can't open that letter. I'll have to ask for what the flock think.

_You wouldn't dare Fang. I can do so many things…_

Oh so maybe there's something in that letter to get rid of you?

_Wh-what? How did you…_

He-he. Finally I can get rid of you.

"What do you think?" I asked the flock.

I watched as Angel struggled to get in my mind.

"I think we should see what's inside." Angel said.

"I'm not to sure…" Iggy said.

"I so want to see what it says." Said Nudge.

"I still think we should fart on it." Said The Gasman.

"You mean test it?" Asked Iggy.

"Ah, it's the same thing."

"Max?" I asked her.

"I don't know." She had a faraway look in her eyes. Like she was thinking very hard. "I guess we can take a little peek." She continued, her curiosity taking over her. There was still a pit in my stomach that said 'this is wrong.'

We waited in silence. "So, who's going to do the honors?" Asked Nudge.

We all looked at each other and Max swiped the envelope from the floor. She slipped a fingernail under the flap and begun to tare away. She put her hand in and slide the letter out and begun to read aloud.

"**Dear flock, I'm going to inform you that Itex or The School will never be destroyed. And by opening this letter, I hear by declare that you prepare to face your living nightmares. **

**Sweet Dreams.**"

"Holy-" SHIT! I mentally smacked myself for almost swearing in front of the 'Younger Ears'. Ha-ha-ha how is it that I make myself laugh? Okay, really, I'm scared shitless.

"So…" Gazzy started.

"What now?" Nudge finished.

BOOOOMM!!

SHIT!!

I knew there was a catch. Can anyone say, "I told you so?"

Everything went black. Care for some color change?

The only thing that proved I was still conscious was the… wait, barking??

* * *

I know all you wonderful people who read my story have the right to kill me. (please spare mee!!) I had writers block, there's school, places to be people to see and its SUMMER VAAAC-A !! so i hope ill write more... no promises sorry. I might blend this story with my other story idea. The plot is not entirely set yet. I'm sorry if it gets pointless. If you want me to post sooner... reviewing will help it always brings me up and gets me motivated to write more... only if its nice reviews... soo

PLEASE REVIEW!!

P.S please tell me you knew Killer was being fake... right? with his stuttering and all... i hope its obvious enough :S


End file.
